Jurassic Pup
So, I saw Jurassic World on the 4th and, OMG, it was sooo good!!! I'm a HUGE Jurassic Park fan, and I felt like writing a non-gorey/death sequence story, inspired by the films, although there is mention of deceased people killed by dinosaurs like T.Rex, Indominus Rex and Velociraptors. I also get most of my inspiration from the Lego game, since they have the dinosaurs act more cartoon-like, which I think I adorable. Summary For her birthday present by Ryder, Elsa and Tundra are both signed up for Velociraptor Training with Owen Grady and Anya on Isla Nublar in Jurassic World. But when an asset escapes containment, and Elsa's strange antics begin, everyone's lives are at stake. Including the PAW Patrol's... Characters Main *Tundra *Elsa *Scout *Anya *Indominus Handler #1 *Indominus Handler #2 Minor *Ryder *Chase *Skye *Icee *Smoky *Harper *Anna *Chase *Rocky *Flavannah *Cooper *Mindy *Rusty *Kailey *Angel *Rubble *Zuma *Xander *Phoenix *Morgan *Brennan *Cliffjumper *Fletcher *Sport *Brownie *Emma *Ruby *Ranger *Veronica Ryder *Smokescreen *Hiro Jurassic World *Blue *Echo *Delta *Charlie *Chip (fanon character owned by Fuzzy) *Indominous Rex *T. Rex AKA Rexy *Owen Grady (as a dog) *Claire Dearing (as a dog *Barry (as a dog) *Vic Hoskins (as a dog) *Henry Wu (as a dog) *Zach (as a dog) *Gray (as a dog) *Assortment of other dinosaurs Story Owen Grady waited outside the Jurassic World Birth Center. A Shiba Inu opened the door and turned to face Owen. "Owen Grady, I presume?" The Shiba Inu said, extending a paw, "I'm Dr. Henry Wu. They're ready for you to see them." "Nice to meet you, Doctor. How many are there?" "Five," Dr. Wu replied, "we want you to inprint on them. The one is male, so were going to have to-" "I'll take him!" A fenimine bark rang out. A border collie came into view, Creeper tag jingling. "I'll take him." Owen raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Anya?" "I said that I'm going to adopt the male. You can't just kill an innocent creature!" Anya cried, defending the little guy. "She is right," Owen said, wrinkling his muzzle a bit. Dr. Wu shrugged and lead them to the Birth Center. **** Inside a crate, underneath a heat lamp, were five baby Velociraptors. The oldest had a blue streak going from her eye to the side of her tail on both sides of her body. The others seemed normal, except that two girls were a greenish color. The male was a brownish tiger striped, while the last girl was a orange-ish mixed with greyish green and blue patches on her face and body. "Do they have names?" Anya asked, nuzzling the male, "I think I'll call him Chip." Chip cooed and licked Anya's nose. "Haven't named the girls," Dr. Wu said, "you both can." Owen nodded and looked at the hatchlings. The silver and blue hatchling snarled and shrieked at Owen, who chuckled a bit. "I'll name her Charlene. Charlie for short," Anya said, pointing a paw at the youngest hatchling. Charlie squeaked, and grabbed the brownish-orange one's tail. She shrieked as the two tussled playfully. Owen chuckled. "Echo for her." Echo cooed as her and Charlie butted heads. The tiger striped green hatchling waddled over to Chip and nipped the side of his face. Chip whirled around and snapped at her playfully. Anya smiled. "That little girl's Delta." "Last one to name," Dr. Wu said, pointing to the silver and blue hatchling. Owen smiled, as the oldest of the bunch hissed at him, golden-yellow eyes focusing on the mix breed with fear and curiosity. "This......is Blue..." Blue looked at Owen, a loyal gleam in her eye. Owen and Anya, now imprinted on the bunch, were fixed on the Raptors, unknowing that Dr. Wu slunk away. He watched two larger eggs hatch in another part of the Hammond Creation Lab. They were two dinosaur hybrids.... Two Years Later "Eighty-three boxes of treats on the wall, eighty-three boxes of treats..." Singing filled the PAW Patroller from all the pups. Well, almost all the pups. Elsa had fallen asleep, with Harper draped over her back, Fletcher was playing Pup Pup Boogie 3 with Sport, Anna was watching Hiro build a small robot out of things he found in his and Rocky's PupHouses and Indiana and Bang were skimming through a brochure of the theme park Ryder was going to take them to. Jurassic World. "Hey, check this out!" Indiana said, pointing to a title in the brochure, "Dino Dig. That sounds awesome! I'm all about digging!" "What about the cool stuff?" Bang asked, "like...oh, I know! The Guest Center! It's got a hologram control game where you can actually play with a carnivorous dinosaur!" "You can't touch it, idiot," Emma pointed out, "they're holograms. You can touch holograms. Your paw goes right through them!" "She's got a point," Rocky chimed in, "but look at this." He pointed to another title in the brochure. "Prehistoric Petting Zoo?" Emma said, cocking her head, "what's so great about that?" "You get to see a baby dinosaur!" Indiana chirped, "herbivores of course." Tundra peeked over Rocky's shoulder. "Hey, this says Raptor Trai-" Ryder shushed the cocoa husky. "That's a surprise for Elsa. I signed her up to do it as a birthday present!" Emma's jaw dropped. "She's gonna be sooo happy!" "What's this?" Bang said, pointing to a picture of a partly hatched egg. A dinosaur eye and arm were only visible. "It's a baby dinosaur," Indiana said, "it can't be a Velociraptor, though. They don't look like that." "It says that it's called Indominous Rex," Emma pointed out. "I've never heard of that!" Indiana said, furrowing her eyebrows. "It says it's a new attraction. Oh, it's opening in three weeks!" Tundra said, wagging her tail. "Can we stay a bit longer so we can still see the new attraction?" Rocky asked, making big puppy-dog eyes at the human leader. "We'll see..." Ryder chuckled. Ryder's PupPad began to ring. "Pups, it's a video chat from Veronica, Ranger and Smokescreen!" "Awesome!" Chase barked, nudging Elsa with his nose, "Elsa, wake up. You get to see Cliffjumper!" Elsa's eyes fluttered open as she lifted her head. "Really?" "Hey, Elsa!" Veronica crackled through the screen. "Hiya!" Elsa woofed. Happy birthday!" Ranger and Smokescreen chimed in. "Thanks!" Elsa said, wagging her tail, "how's Cliff?" "He's doing good. He still has a hoarse voice and a stuffy nose, but Marshall's taking pretty good care of him!" Ranger said. "That's good!" Elsa said, her blue eyes anxious. Hey, Elsa," Clifjumper rasped from the screen, ""happy birthday!" "Thanks," Elsa blushed. "Hi, Elsa! Have fun!" Marshall chirped, giving Cliffjumper a bowl of soup. "Don't worry, this is gonna be the best vacation ever!" Elsa replied. "Sure is!" Harper chirped, bouncing up and down. Anna chuckled at her sister, before resting her chin on her right arm and falling asleep. Badge scene change: Indiana's badge) "Buckle your seat belts! They're loading the PAW Patroller on deck!" Ryder warned. "Ok, Ryder!" The pups replied. "Where are Fletcher and Sport?" Harper asked, cocking her head to the side. "I dunno. Not listening," Anna smirked, causing Harper to giggle. "Oh well," Rocky said, smiling slyly, "guess they'll be jostled around a bit!" The pups laughed. The PAW Patroller landed on the car deck with a soft thud as the pups all piled out. "Remember, pups," Ryder said, "we're sleeping in the PAW Patroller until we get to the island!" "Ok, Ryder!" The pups called. "I'm checking out the buffet!" Rubble said. "Me too! I wanna go and get a heaping plate full of meatballs!" Smoky laughed. Rocky chuckled as he and Tundra went off in another direction. "Wanna check out the pool, Elsa?" Anna asked. "Sure! But I have to wear my waterproof gloves!" Elsa said, slipping the gloves onto her paws. "Race ya there!" Anna called over her shoulder, Elsa running behind her. The strawberry blonde pup tripped over her paws and slammed into a cream colored pup. "Oof!" Anna and Xander barked. "Anna!" The younger dog barked. "Xander!" Anna cried, as Phoenix pounced on her back, "Phoenix! How are you guys?!" "Grrrreat!" Phoenix replied, "mamma and dad are taking us to Jurassic World!" "We're going there, too!" Elsa chuckled, as Xander jumped up and began pulling on her ear. "Pups, behave!" Brennan called, as he and Morgan came into view. "Don't worry," Anna said, walking up to the older dogs, Phoenix riding on her back, "they're not doing anything!" Elsa rolled her eyes, as she hoisted Xander up on her head. "I'm the king of the world!" Xander howled. Morgan laughed. "Happy birthday, Elsa!" The German shepherd smiled. "Thanks! I can't wait to get to the park!" "We decided to go on a family vacation with the pups," Brennan explained, "we were going to go to Universal Studios, but we changed our minds." "So, last minute, we decided to go to Jurassic World," Xander added. Morgan chuckled. "I think it's time that you two better get some rest." "Aw, ok, momma...." Xander said, as Morgan picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "Have fun!" Phoenix called, as Brennan picked her up by the scruff of her neck and carried her away. "We will!" Anna and Elsa chorused. "Still wanna go swimming?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded. "Yeah. Let's-" "Hey, wait for meeeeeeee!!!!!!" Harper squealed, jumping on Elsa's back, causing them to fall. Anna laughed. "C'mon, lil' sis! Let's go!" **** Evening came and went and the PAW Patrol was inside the PAW Patroller picking out a movie to watch. "Whichever movie I hold up that you wanna watch, raise your paw. Or hand!" Tundra said, wagging her tail, as she shifted through the movie pile, "here's one! Muppets Most Wanted!" Flavannah, Ruby and Emma raised their paws. Tundra counted. "Ok, that's three." She passed the movie to Sport, who set it between him and Fletcher. "Elsa, quit hiding Frozen!" Tundra barked at the German shepherd, picking up the movie. Reclutantly, Elsa raise a paw, smiling sheepishly. Anna's paw shot right into the air, along with Harper and Mindy's. "Four. Ok, let's see if I pick a movie everyone agrees on it.." Tundra mumbled, passing the movie to Sport, "I found it! The Lion King 1 1/2! Everyone raised their paws. Ryder chuckled and raised his hand. "Alright, let's watch that!" Tundra said, popping the disc into the player. Further into the movie, Elsa, Tundra and Ryder were the only ones awake. "Can't sleep, you two?" Ryder asked. Elsa nodded. "I'm still super excited about going to the park!" "Me, too! I also think it because of the movie," Tundra giggled. "When it's over, it's off to be with you two. Ok?" Ryder said, going outside to stretch his legs. "Yes, Ryder!" The girls chorused. Elsa wrapped a paw around Tundra. "This is gonna be the best vacation ever!" "You got that right. Especially if it's with us!" Tundra agreed. **** The next morning, Elsa and Tundra were both asleep as Isla Nublar came into view. "Elsa, Tundra, wake up! We're here!" Anna chirped. "Mhn?" Tundra asked, her eyes fluttering open sleepily. Harper gave Elsa a little nudge to wake her. "Wha? What is it?" Elsa asked, I've blue eyes fluttering open. Harper wagged her tail and looked out the windshield. "We're heeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrreee." (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) All the pups split up into groups once they parked the PAW Patroller in the underground hotel parking. Rocky going with Zuma to the Mosasarus feeding, Indiana and Bang going to the Dino Dig in the Guest Center, Chase and Skye going to view the petting zoo, the trainees going to the Jurassic Flora Exhibit, Fletcher and Sport going to T. Rex Kingdom, Emma and Ruby going to view some holographic dinosaurs in the Guest Center, Ryder and Mindy going to buy some souvenirs, Harper, Flavannah and Brownie going to check out the Aviary and Anna and Hiro going to view the rides. Elsa and Tundra didn't have the clue where to go. "Wanna check out the rides?" Elsa asked. Tundra shook her head "no". "How about-" "Are you Elsa and Tundra?" A husky, possibly in her early teens, trotted up to the duo, "I'm Scout. Claire Dearing sent me to find you." "Really? Why?" Tundra asked, cocking her head. Scout smirked. "'Cause I heard that someone was going to have a birthday soon....." Elsa yipped. "Where are we goin'?!" "You'll see..." Scout said, jumping into her Jurassic World golf car, the two pups getting in after her. **** Once they reached their destination, Anya was there to greet them. "Hey, Scout!" Anya chirped, wagging her tail, "thanks for dropping them off! I hear that it's almost feeding time. Could you go get the food for them?" Scout nodded and bolted off. "Hi, Anya!" Tundra barked. "Hiya!" Elsa said, tail whirring like a propeller. "Happy birthday, Elsa!" The border collie said, giving Elsa and Tundra high fives. "Thanks!" Elsa replied. "So, where are we?" Tundra asked, looking back at the metal building. A shriek was heard from inside. "Delta! I see you, back up!" A voice growled. "Who's Delta?" Tundra asked, cocking her head. Anya smiled. "I guess Ryder didn't tell you yet." "What is it?" Elsa asked. "You and Tundra are being trained as Velociraptor trainers for the park!" The pups' jaws dropped. Anya laughed. "C'mon. I wanna show you the alpha." Tundra and Elsa looked at each other and trotted along behind the older dog. **** Elsa and Tundra climbed some stairs and up to the risers, where a brown bridled dog was throwing large hunks of meat to four Velociraptors inside their paddock. Elsa peeked over the railing, Tundra next to her. The Raptors were pretty big, but the one Elsa was most focused on was the one with the blue stripe. That one was the most beautiful of them all. "Blue, eyes on me!" The bridled dog commanded. Blue hissed, but did as she was told. "Echo, Charlie! Get back!" The dog commanded. Blue snapped at Echo and Charlie, who stepped back into position. "Owen," Anya said, gesturing to the pups next to her. "Oh, hello, girls," Owen said, "I'm Owen Grady. You're new here, right?" Elsa and Tundra nodded. "I'm Tundra," Tundra said, shaking Owen's paw. "Elsa," Elsa introduced, also shaking Owen's paw. Scout brought out two bandannas and Jurassic World uniforms for the two pups. "Are these for us?" Tundra asked, she and Elsa were slipping the bandannas around their necks. Owen nodded. "You pups go put your uniforms on, I'll take care of them." He looked at the dinosaurs, who slunk off, after Blue ate her share of the meat. Elsa and Tundra nodded, taking their outfits and trotting off. (Badge scene change: Elsa's badge with claw marks through it) The pups returned to the risers, in full uniform, and Elsa noticed a small pig running blindly through the foliage, one of the Raptors in hot pursuit. It was one that Elsa didn't recongize. A worker caught the pig by a dog catcher's loop, but he was beginning to lose his balance. Elsa yelped. "Hang on, I'm comin'!" Elsa grabbed his trouser leg, just as the Raptor pulled the pig away, sending both of them toppling into the paddock! Tundra whipped her head around and watched, helplessly, as Elsa and the worker plummeted into the paddock and yelped loudly. "ELSA!" Inside the paddock, Blue whipped her head around, as well as the others. Echo and Delta stepped closer to Elsa and the worker, who was scooting backwards. Elsa jumped to her feet and held out a paw. "Back!" Elsa commanded. The Raptors stopped in their tracks and looked at her quizzically. Owen raised the paddock gate as he and a Chesepeke Bay Retriever pulled out the worker. Then, the bridled dog jumped into the paddock, landing next to Elsa. "Chip!" Anya called, to the Raptor Elsa didn't recognzize beforehand. The brown Raptor ran over to the border collie, and nuzzled her affectionately. Echo stepped forward. Before Owen could tell her to get back, Elsa barked out a command. "Echo, I see you, back up!" Delta hissed at the two dogs. "Don't think I didn't see that!" Owen warned. Both dogs began to slowly back up to the opened gate. "Close it," Owen said, he and Elsa never taking their eyes off the four Raptors. "Are you nuts?!" The Chesepeke Bay Retriever cried. "Close it!" Owen demanded. The Retriever did as he was told. Owen made a break for it, Elsa running behind him. Owen leaped under the gate, as Elsa slid under, when it was near the ground. The worker ran back up to the rafters as Owen confronted Elsa. Elsa smiled sheepishly. Owen ruffled her fur. "That was pretty impressive. I dunno how you did it, but that was really impressive." Elsa beamed proudly. The Retriever stepped up to the dogs. "Name's Barry. I work here alongside Owen." "Nice to meet you, sir!" Elsa said. "One rule here," Owen said, "never turn you back to the cage." Elsa looked behind her and saw Delta snarling at her from behind the bars. Elsa slowly reached out a paw and touched the Raptor's snout before Delta jerked her head back and joined the others. "Well," a voice sneered, "this kid's got style." A Pit Bull mix came into view and winked at Elsa. The German shepherd narrowed her eyes and laid her ears back, baring her teeth, as Tundra joined her. "Vic, we told you a million times, we are not taking the Raptos out for a field test!" Owen snarled. Scout stepped up. "It's a bad idea!" "Oh, I don't want to do that," Vic said, looking at Elsa, "I want to have a talk with her." Elsa snapped at the Pit Bull mix. "Fiesty aren't we," Vic sneered. "I don't wanna hear any of your chit-chat!" Elsa spat. "Oh, I only wanted to talk with you about that ability of yours. I never knew you did that so fast!" Vic complimented. Elsa ignored the comment and just glared icy daggers at the Pit Bull mix. "Go away, Hoskins!" Anya demanded. Chip growled, stepping in front of the border collie protectively. Vic chucklec evilly be fore winking at Elsa again and left. "As you wish. But we aren't finished here, Owen." "Who was that?" Tundra asked. "Vic Hoskins," Owen said, the name leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, "he's a worker here. He's also obsessed with money. And the Raptors." Elsa looked back at the paddock, Blue staring at her intensely. "Do you mind if I can keep an eye on them tonight? Inside the paddock? I'm a bit nervous that he's going to come back and steal them. Oh, I've got a sleeping bag with me," Elsa said, looking up at the bridled dog, using her big puppy-dog eyes. Owen raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah I guess." Elsa smiled politely. "Thank you!" Blue raised her eyebrows, shocked. Owen never did this, so why did he let that "Elsa", as he called her, inside the paddock? Delta noticed the sudden behavior change in her sister and scooted up to her. "Everything ok?" "Yeah," Blue replied, her voice a tad deep, "why is Dad doing this, though? No one's ''ever ''been in here overnight, except us!" "Well, yeah, but do you think that four-leg Dad was talking to made that Elsa want to stay with us?" Delta asked. "I think that sounds pretty nice of her to stay with us...." Charlie mumbled. Echo snorted. "And risk her life getting eaten by us?!" "Echo, that's enough!" Blue cawed, "she's staying here and that's final!" Echo rolled her eyes. "Remember that scar? I will give you another if you talk back to me like that!" Echo cringed at the thought of the fight they had when they were younger. "Okay, okay, okay, fine! Sheesh!" Blue narrowed her golden yellow eyes at Owen and Elsa. "From they way I see it, Dad gets along with her reaaaalllyyy well..." "Why wouldn't he?" Charlie asked, a bit chipper, "she knew exactly what to do when she and that two-leg fell into our paddock!" As the sisters were talking, Chip was let inside the paddock. "Oh, Chip! Heh.....didn't notice you were here......" Blue said, fumbling around with her words a bit. "I'm gonna go with my Alpha, now," the brownish Raptor explained, "just wanted to say goodbye." Blue smiled warmly and swayed her tail back and forth. "Ok. Bye." Chip smiled lovingly at the silver and blue Raptor before walking off. "Do you have a crush on Chip, sister?" Echo crowed, smirking a bit. "No! We're just friends! Th-that's all," 'Blue cawed, awkwardly stepping back. Delta rolled her eyes. "''Suuuuurrreee you don't....." (Badge scene change: Jurassic World Logo) That night, Elsa quietly dragged her sleeping bag into the paddock, aware that the four Raptors were watching her. The German shepherd looked towards the foliage, a gentle gleam in her blue eyes. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." From inside the foliage, Blue narrowed her eyes, skeptical about the way Elsa talked to them. The dog settled down under the covers of her sleeping bag, and soon fell asleep. Echo stomach grumbled. "I'm so hungry. I gotta have a bite!" Blue stepped in front of her. "No." "Aw, c'mon, Blue!" Echo whined, "Just a little bite?" The Beta Raptor shook her head. "Sorry, but Dad won't be too pleased if we eat her." Echo pouted for a bit, but that quickly stopped when Delta swacked the side of her face. The orange-ish Raptor hissed. "That's enough!" Delta commanded. Charlie was watching the two, when she sensed movement. "Hey, Blue. What are you doing?" Blue looked back at her younger sister, then back at Elsa. "Come here, guys. Something's wrong." The other three cautiously crept up to the duo. "What's wrong with her?" Delta asked, looking down at Elsa. The puppy tucked her two front paws to her chest, almost Raptor-like and her eyes were squinted shut. Echo noticed something on the dog's face. "Scar...." "What?" Charlie asked. "She's got a scar. Over her eye. I can see one," Echo said, pointing a claw to the dog's eye. Blue began to get annoyed. "Does that matter?" "It's a fact!" Echo spat. Elsa began to talk in her sleep. The Raptors looked back down at the German Shepherd. "I think we'd better sleep here tonight," Blue said, curling up next to the German shepherd, "she's one of us now." Echo, Delta and Charlie both looked at each other, shrugged and lay down near Blue and Elsa. Echo stayed a both farther from the bunch, but Blue was right next to the sleeping dog. As soon as the others' eyes fluttered closed, Blue looked at Elsa, who had finally calmed down, before drifting off. A small smile on her face. (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol logo with claw marks running through it) Inside Paddock 9, a large, grey-white dinosaur paced, deprived of sleep. Two dogs stalked the animal from the edge of the paddock wall. The fist dog, pupil-less and pure evil, looked at her partner. "Is the Idominus secure?" The other dog nodded at the younger dog. "Let's go Maleficent. Morning's not too far away." Maleficent nodded and jumped into the paddock, her leader behind her. The dogs snuck up on the I. Rex and Maleficent grabbed a syringe full of the ATL serum and injected a bit into the beast's leg, just a little, as long as she was under their control. The Indominus roared and looked down at the two dogs. Maleficent turned to look at her partner. "Is she secure Ingrid?" Ingrid nodded. "Very. She's under our control now." The I. Rex bent down until she reached the dogs' eye level. "Is she able to talk?" Maleficent asked. Ingrid nodded. "We can only understand her." The I. Rex growled. "Four-legs....I should've known...." "We won't come to harm you," Ingrid said, tightening her red bandanna she wore around her head. "Yeah. We injected a special serum for you to understand and respect us," Maleficent sneered. "My companion is right," Ingrid said. She motioned to her indigo collar, "you see this?" The Indominus nodded, still skeptical about the two dogs. "This prevents me from what I do best. Creating ice and snow," Ingrid said, "my niece, Elsa, did this to me and now I'm not able to take it off. So I now avenge her taking away my magic." "What do I have to do with this?" The I. Rex responded, a bit cranky. "You're gonna help us defeat the others and the others on their side," Ingrid commanded, "but first, we need your name and we need your trust." "My name is Xena. As long as I get revenge on those stupid two-legs, I'm fully in your debt." Ingrid grinned devilishly. "Good..." **** Elsa's blue eyes fluttered open to the daylight brightness. Sitting up, she lookedcaround. She was still in one piece, thank goodness, but there were Raptor tracks all around her, as if they were examining her overnight. This certainly was strange. She thought sh was going to wake up, missing an arm or a leg. What she didn't expect was the tranquilizer dart sticking out of her side. Pulling it out, the tip looked more like a syringe and whatever was inside it, was gone. "That's weird...." Elsa mumbled. She turned around and looked up slightly, looking up at Blue, who had come to check on her. "Good morning, Blue!" Elsa said, stretching and trotting off. Blue raised an eyebrow, skeptical about what Elsa said. "Blue, wassup?" Echo asked, sidling up next to the silver and blue Raptor. "I...could understand her." Echo looked at her stangely. "Understand her? A four-leg ? Geez, sister, I think you lost it!" Blue snapped at her. "I did not lose it! She said 'good morning, Blue,' before walking off!" Echo raised her eyebrows. "Okay, okay, fine! I'll go see if that's true or not. If it isn't, I won't believe you. If it is'', I will."'' Blue watched Echo walk over to the German shepherd. "You better believe me...." Elsa's ears perked up and she turned around. "Oh, hi, Echo! I was gonma go get your breakfast. Be right back!" As soon as Elsa turned her back, Echo looked over her shoulder at her older sister, mouth gaping open. "Y-you're right. H-how'd this happen?! Dad was talking to her yesterday and then she wakes up speaking our language!" "She wasn't speaking our language. I bet other four-legs could understand her, but now we can as well," Blue pointed out. "Speaking of Dad," Delta said, groping out of the foliage, Charlie behind her, "where is he?" **** After the Raptors ate, Elsa began to wonder where Owen, Tundra and Anya were. "Better go find them myself," Elsa said, "I think Scout's busy with the Mosassaurus today, so I can't ask her....oh well." The German shepherd took a pathway in the park that employeees used to find her mentors and Tundra. "Tundra? Owen? Where are you?" Elsa called. "Gang way!" A female voice barked, slamming into her. "Annnaaaa!" Elsa groaned, as Anna stood up. "Sorry! Didn't see you there!" Anna giggled. "S'ok." Anna cocked her head. "What are you doing out here?" "Looking for Tundra," Elsa explained. She didn't want to tell Anna about Owen just yet. She was waiting for the perfect time to. "Well...ok. See ya around!" Anna said, trotting off. Elsa cocked her head, confused. Why did Annaacy like that? Was it something she said? The shepherd shrugged and returned to the Raptor Containment Area. **** It was nearly nighttime when Elsa returned to the paddock. Her legs felt heavy, as she trudged along, noticing Owen and Tundra talking to an unfamiliar dog when she reached the containment area. Tundra looked over at her and waved. Elsa waved back. She looked at Owen. "I'm gonna go into the paddock!" Owen looked at her and gave an understanding nod before returning to the conversation with the other dog. Elsa collasped onto her sleeping bag, sides caving in and out. Charlie stepped up and cocked her head. Elsa smiled, exhausted. "Hey, Charlie..was running around for most of the day. Think I'll get some rest." She looked over at the sunset which caught Charlie's eye as well. The shepherd pulled the blanket over her and curled up in a ball before drifting off. **** While everyone was asleep, Elsa was tossing to and fro, making soft growling noises. Almost like a Raptor sounded. She raked her paw across the gravel, leaving claw marks as a small, glowing Raptor footprint appeared on her paw pad. **** The next morning, she felt a bit different. Looking around for Owen, her eyes darted towards the containment door. Stealthily, she padded across the gravel and let some frozen feeder rats fall into the paddock for the Raptors. Barry yawned and looked over at Elsa. "Getting their food?" The dog asked, which caused Elsa to whip her head around and flich at the sound of his voice. Elsa nodded and trotted towards the paddock enterance. "I'm gonna go for a quick walk. 'Kay?" Barry nodded and opened the gate for her. Elsa bolted out and skidded to a halt, next to the side of the containment area. Her nose twitched as she picked up a scent. The scent of meat. Licking her lips, Elsa ran towards the scent. **** A while later, Elsa looked around and realized that she was standing on two legs, and was tapping her paw. Elsa looked down and realized that something was wrong right away. She didn't have paws. She wasn't standing on four. She was standing on two. Where her front paws should've been were tightly curled up to her chest protectively. She uncurled one and nearly screamed. She had a Raptor claw. Looking behind her, she saw that her tail was extremley long, as if she had a Raptor body. Frantically looking around, she saw a small pond and looked at her reflection to see that she was....totally fine. "What?" Elsa said, cocking her head. ''First I have a Raptor body and now I'm back to normal? the confused pup thought, this day's getting weirder and weirder by the-'' She was cut off by a roar. And a man's scream. Looking to her side, she ran towards a large paddock that read PADDOCK 9 on the wall. A scared-to-death worker came into view, followed by Owen, and Tundra, who was knocked out and draped over his back. Then came the dinosaur. White scales, sharp claws, coming right for them. Elsa's eyes turned a golden-yellow and nothing seemed familiar. Her only target was the monster dinosaur she faced. "''Hey! Paws off!" Elsa cried, in a language she never spoke before, jumping onto the dinosaur's snout. The beast managed to shaked her off and she flew under a semi truck. Owen grabed her and tampered with the car's gasoline tank as soon as the beast got close. "It can't smell us," Owen said to Elsa. Tundra's eyes fluttered open, Elsa could see that there were small claw marks under her eye and some on her forehead. Elsa's eyes dilated in fear as she turned around and looked at a large snout. Right next to her. Elsa shut her eyes close, terrified of the killing blow, but the beast roared in anger before she raised her nose. Elsa's ears pricked up and the sound of voices. "Good job, Xena," a very familiar voice crooned, "now, go. Go have your freedom. And remember, find the black and white dog!" The monster, who's name was clarified as Xena, stomped off. As soon as her tail passed the semi-truck, Elsa poked her head out and saw a navy blue husky. Narrowing her eyes and baring her teeth, Elsa watched her every move. She realized that she was tapping her front paw and looked down. It was still normal. Elsa put her other paw on it to make it stop as she, Owen and Tundra got out from underneath the semi. "What was that thing?!" Tundra cried, tail tucked between her legs. "That," Owen said, "is the Indominus Rex. Claire Dearing stopped by my RV and told me to take a look at her. Tundra and Anya came along as well." "Where is Anya?!" Elsa cried, ears pinned to her head. Owen looked around and saw nothing of the auburn collie. "Owen! I'm under here!" Anya barked, crawling out from under a jeep. Elsa and Tundra breathed sighs of relief. "Owen, I have something to tell you..." Elsa said, exchanging a look at Tundra. "What is it?" The bridled dog asked. "I saw this navy blue husky hanging around the paddock," Elsa explained, narrowing her eyes. Tundra bared her teeth. "Maleficent...." Anya cocked her head. "Soooo, what's the problem?" "She works for my evil aunt, Ingrid, who I have no doubt she's here as well," Elsa continued, "Maleficent has this special serum called the ATL, which causes any animal to be under her control. She must've done it with the Indominus. I heard her talking to her and said her name was Xena." Owen looked down at her thoughtfully. "That thing has a tracking implant in her back, so we'll be able to track her down." "We won't have to use the Raptors, right?" Tundra asked. "We might have to," Anya said. "But first," the bridled dog growled, "let's go talk to the employees about this." (Badge scene change: Indominus claws at the screen) Tundra began to feel very strange. So was Elsa. Her instincts told her to run. To hunt. To kill. "T-Tundra? I'm feeling kinda weird...." Elsa whispered. Tundra furrowed her puppy brow. "Me, too. My eyesight's a lot better, and I'm keeping my balance rather well." Elsa felt her paw tapping again. She kinda looked down atit, trying not to make it obvious to Tundra, but the cocoa husky noticed anyway. "What's wrong?" Tundra asked, cocking her head, "what's up with your-" The husky cut herself off and looked down at her own back paws. Her second toe seemed a bit...off. As if it resembled a Raptor's sickle claw mixed in with a paw toe. "Do you see what I see?" Tundra asked, pulling Elsa aside. Elsa nodded. "Y-yep...what's going on here?" "I dunno...." Tundra whimpered. Elsa's instincts tugged at her again. They weren't like any instinct Elsa felt in her life. They were different. For all she knew they weren't canine. They were something worse. "O-Owen," Elsa called to the older dog, "may Tundra and I go explore?" Owen saw the distressed look in the dog's eyes and didn't argue. "Go on ahead." "Yeah," Anya chimed in, "he might owe me fifty bucks if he curses anywy, so it's best you guys shouldn't hear that." Owen shot the border collie a look. "Thank you!" Tundra said, as the two ran off. **** "Elsa! Wait up!" Tundra panted, "you're going too fast!" But Elsa didn't slow down, not until she veered a sharp turn into the foliage and hit her head on a tree trunk. "Ow!" "Elsa? You ok?" Tundra asked, watching as a black and white Raptor stepped out of the bushes, "E-Elsa? Is that you..?" "Tundra, what is it?" Elsa asked, still speaking properly. "I dunno how not to scare you, but..look at your reflection..." Elsa did. She peered at it through a puddle of water and screamed. Elsa toppled backwards, and struggled to get up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tundra said, "easy, Elsa. Easy...." Elsa was panting hard. "I'm....a Velociraptor. H-how could that be?" Tundra shrugged. "Dunno. Hey, you're already back to normal!" Elsa lifted her paw. Sure enough it was back to normal. The German shepherd stood up. Looking back at Tundra, the two set off to find Owen and Anya. That's when Tundra stopped and wrapped her arm around her stomach. "What's the problem? Are you sick?" Elsa asked, her puppy brow furrowed in concern. Tundra removed her paw to see that there was blood on it. Two large claw marks were on the bottom of her side, near her stomach. "Ohmigosh, Tundra! We need to get you back to Owen!" Tundra whimpered, eyes clouded in pain. Elsa draped the cocoa husky over her back and sped off. Ingrid watched them from the shadows, a devilish grin plastered on her face. (Badge scene change: Tundra's badge) "Owen!" Elsa yelped, running into the control room, Tundra still on her back. "What happened?!" Claire cried, seeing the blood on Elsa's paws, "did you kill her?!" Elsa was taken aback. "NO! I'd never hurt Tundra to save my life!" Owen kinda glared at Claire, then looked back at Tundra. "She's wounded. The cuts aren't deep, but we need to get her medical attention right away!" Elsa nodded as Claire speed-filed someone. "Zara, take the boys back to the hotel. What?! They're-don't worry, Ill find them! Keep looking!" "What boys..?" Elsa whispered loudly. "My nephews. They can to the park," Claire explained. "My sisters...and my brothers..." Elsa whimpered. She narrowed her eyes, muzzle wrinkling slightly. "Evacuate the island!" **** Blue and the others ran around their paddock, snapping at a loose squirrel's heels. The animal stumbled into the Raptors' paddock ten minutes before and the staff was trying to get it out of there, but the Squad beat them to it. Charlie groaned. "We'll never catch this thing!" "Thats what you get for being the inexperienced one," Echo snarked. Charlie stumbled back a bit, clearly hurt by Echo's words. Her eyes narrowed as the squirrel got closer to her. Bending down, she made eye contact with the prey. But before her jaws could clamp around its neck, a black and white blur shot out from nowhere and snatched it out of thin air. "No brakes!" Delta screeched, as she, Blue and Echo collided with Charlie. The Raptors slammed into Charlie, before any of them could say anything. Blue cwould smel blood and quickly whipped her head towards the scent, her mouth gaping open. "It kinda got away. Heh heh," Charlie laughed nervously, awaiting Blue's scolding. But to her surprise, the other Raptors were staring at the black and white blur. It was Elsa. Her eyes were narrowed, she was standing just like them, her ears were halfway pinned to her head and her blue eyes were now a golden yellow. At her feet there was the squirrel. Quickly the Raptors untangled themselves, Echo beating all of them to it. "How'd you do that?!" The scarred Raptor asked, eyes wide. Elsa looked down at the squirrel, her eyes returning to the third-born Raptor. "I....something just came over me. I dunno what..." Blue's gaze diverted from Elsa and her prey, to an InGen worker, aiming a tranquilizer gun...right at Elsa! "Alpha, look out!" Blue shrieked, ramming her body into Elsa's, as the InGen worker fired the dart, which got stuck in the back of Blue's neck. She and Elsa tumbled into the bushes, a little way from the other three, but they soon caught up to them shortly after Blue's reaction to the gun. "What the heck were you thinking?!" Delta scolded. "You could've been killed!" Echo piped up. "Girls, girls, calm down!" Elsa cried, stepping in front of Blue, "that two-leg was going to shoot at me. Not her." Delta looked over at Blue, who was knocked out by the dart. "Will she be ok?" "Dont worry," Elsa said, pulling the dart out from the back of the blue-striped Raptor's neck, "she's just sleeping. The drug'll wear off in no time." Delta heaved a sigh of relief. "Hey," Echo's said, looking behind her, "Charlie brought ya somethin'." Elsa looked behind her at Charlie, who was holding the squirrel in her mouth. Elsa smiled. "You keep it. I don't mind." Charlie wagged her tail in triumph and strutted towards Elsa. "Thanks, Alpha!" Elsa didn't hear the name Charlie called her, due to the fact that Echo stomped after her sister. "Delta?" Elsa called to the tan and greenish Raptor. "Yes, Alpha?" Delta said, returning to the dog. "I've got a confession to make. Since Blue's out-of-it right now, I'll tell her later, but I want to let you know something." Delta looked around cautiously, as the InGen workers struggled to see them through the canopy of leaves. "What is it?" Elsa took a deep breath. "I'm...part Raptor. I dunno how this happened, but the others are soon to find out. I just wanted to let you know that and let Blue know, too. Echo and Charlie I'll tell, or show, eventually." Delta nodded, letting it sink in."Gotcha, Boss." Elsa watched Delta walk off. As soon as she was out of sight, she looked down at Blue. "Guess I'm the top dog around here..." she said, "and you're my Best Girl, Blue. No one can deny that." Elsa settled down, paws draped over Blue's neck, and fell asleep, unaware of Charlie watching them, a large grin on her face. (Badge scene change: Jurassic World logo) Anna and Harper stood in line for the Gyrosphere Valley ride. They were behind two dogs, who seemee to be around Elsa and Fletcher's ages. Anna tapped the smaller dog on the shoulder. "I saw you in the Mosasaurus Feeding show." The pup smiled. "Yeah. Me and Zach decided to come here, y'know, to see the dinos." "What's your name?" Harper piped up, "mine's Harper and that's my sister Anna." "Nice to meet you. I'm Gray. Gray Mitchell. And that grump over there's Zach." Zach half-heartedly looked over at them and nodded slightly. "You excited to see the dinosaurs in the Gyrosphere ride?" Anna asked, hyperness bubbling up inside her. Gray nodded. "The dinosaurs we're gonna see is Ankylosaurus, Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus and Triceratops." "Wow. Yoyre an expert on dinos!" Anna woofed, "just like my sister, Elsa. She's nuts about them!" Gray laughed, as he jumped into a Gyrosphere after Zach. Anna and Harper followed shortly after their Gyrosphere left. (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) Anna looked around at the plant-eaters around them. "This is soo cool!" Harper yipped, looking around. "Certainly is.." Anna said, trailing off. A red light flashed in the Gyrosphere. Anna looked down. "Shoot." "What is it?" Harper asked. "Ride's closed." "Better tell the boys-hey, what are they doing?" Harper cried, noticing the boys going into the Restricted Area. "What the bpys! What the heck?!" Anna put her paw on the ignition and sped after them. Ankylosaurs were all around them. Anna's eyes grew wide. She looked over at Gray. "Uuuuhhh.....is it just me, or are there five dinosaurs..?" Zach rolled his eyes. "No there's not. See?" He pointed to the Ankylosaurs, counting them, "one, two, three, four." Gray pointed at a dino reflection. "Five. They looked behind them and saw a large, white dinosaur staring right at them, red eyes gleaming, as it pressed it's large claw into the boys' Gyrosphere, making it break. Zach and Gray screamed as the beast took its claw out of the Gyrosphere. Anna rammed her Gyrosphere into the monster's leg. "Anna, what are you doing?!" Harper shrieked, as Anna fumbled around with the controls. "I dunno!!!" The shepherd wailed, as the dinosaur gave an ear-splitting shriek, which caused to attract unwanted attention. An Ankylosaurus plowed into the white beast, sending it stumbling backwards. "Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Gray urged, as Zach backed up the Gyrosphere, Anna and Harper's beside them, fearing of what was going to happen. With a painful cry, the Ankylosaur crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Anna and Harper slowly turned around, and saw that the monster got its jaws clamped around their Gyrosphere. It pulled its head back, taking the Gyrosphere with it, causing Anna to cut the side of her head on a shard of glass when she plowed into Harper. "It's stuck!" Gray yelped, as the dino's tail, hurled them a few feet back, a large crack in the front of it. Zach furiously tried to distract the beast, but rammed both Gyrospheres into each other, causing the girls' to break completely, sending them falling to the ground. The two siblings scurried off, as soon as the albino dino slammed its head into Gray and Zach's Gyrosphere, causing it to break in half. The boys slid out, and bolted. Harper yelped, as she and Anna made a break for it as well. ***** "Is it still behind us?!" Harper questioned, as the dogs ecited the forest after twenty long minutes. A deafening roar was heard, as the dino plowed right through the trees, headed directly for them! The four dogs reached a cliff, underneath, was a small pond of water. "We'll have to jump!" Gray said, tail tucked between his legs. "Are you insane?!" Anna screamed over the roaring waterfall. "On the ount of three. One, two, three!!!" Zach howled, as the four dogs plummetted into the water below, just as the monster clamped on the air next to Gray's tail. They all submerged after hearing that the monster's roar was far away enough. At least they were alive. For now. ''Work in Progress''' Trivia *Elsa's a pre-teen in this story, as well as following stories with her in them *The dinosaurs talk in this story, but the dogs, except Elsa, can't understand them. That's why their lines look like ''this *I made a name for the Indominus Rex. Her name's Xena *Delta sometimes calls Elsa "Boss" on some occasions *The Raptors consider Elsa their Alpha, while Owen as a dad Gallery Jurassic Pup Tundra poster.jpg|JP Tundra poster. This is hinted for a little "accident" while in the park (I asked Tundra for permission of doing this, just to keep that in mind, people!) JW Files- Tundra.jpg|JW Files: Tundra (just for Jurassic Pup, keep that in mind, people!) LEGO screenshot.jpg|*Hint* This is how the Raptors look like. Blue is in front, Echo is behind her to the left, Delta is partly visible behind her head on the middle right of Blue, and Charlie is hardly visible on Blue's right Sketch40175211.png|*SPOILERS* Xena tricking Blue Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Jurassic Park Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:PAW Patrol Crossovers Category:Action Category:Slight Violence Category:Dinosaurs Category:Danger Category:Scary Category:Works By Chandlerscout Category:Jurassic Pup Trilogy